wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Wings of Fire The Future Generation
This is LoveTheRain's interpretation of how the future generation of Pyrrhia would be. Prologue In The Rainforest Glory looked towards the stars, knowing tonight was the night. It was a beautiful night, all three moons shining down on the moonlit pavilion. A small branch behind her broke causing her to whirl around in surprise, just as she turned she felt a pair of familiar wings on her own. "Deathbringer!" She glared at the Nightwing but he just gave her an innocent smile. Glory rolled her eyes and he winked which made her smile just a little bit. "What do you want Deathbringer?" Glory asked but she already knew the answer. He gave her a crooked smile then he answered, " I'm here to see my beloved queen who by the way is having my dragonets. Who also thought that I wouldn't notice her missing during the Festival of Lights." "So what if I left? They don't need me right now, Grandeur's handling it. Besides I can handle myself without my Rainwing guards, which are unnecessary by the way." She complained giving him a sharp glare but all he did was bristle at her words and respond with his own complaint. "You shouldn't have left by yourself in the first place. If you wanted to check on them, you could have taken me with you." Deathbringer said angrily. He turned around and looked at the two eggs wrapped protectively in a leaf-branch hut with soft furs inside to keep warm. "Their hatching tonight" Glory muttered to herself but Deathbringer heard and looked at her lost for words. "Are you sure? Are they okay? How do you know? I'm gonna be a true father tonight?" Deathbringer blurted looking bewildered. Glory rolled her eyes but had a soft smile as she walked towards the purple and darker purple almost black egg. As she took them out gingerly, she showed him the small cracks on the purple one. Deathbringer looked into Glory's eyes as they both held it, feeling a dragonet wiggling inside. P''op A dragonet that was the color of dark purple lay in their talons trying to stand up. Glory let out a smile while Deathbringer let out a sigh he didn't realize he had been holding. The dragonet squeaked and Glory looked back towards the stars and saw one of them come down. It was a firefly landing on the little dragonet's snout and she sneezed. Deathbringer let out a chuckle while Glory's gaze remained on the firefly thinking. "Firefly. That's her name." Glory said her wings going all rosy. Deathbringer nodded and then picked up the other egg examining it. "And this one?" He inquired. Just as Glory was about to answer, the egg burst open startling Deathbringer. In his talons was a dragonet that looked so much like Deathbringer, it shocked Glory. The dragonet opened its wings and stretched them then he pounced on a small python slithering from under the pavilion. "Burmese? Maybe? Like the snake." Deathbringer explained at Glory's expression. She glanced at her dragonets that were sleeping on top of each other now fast asleep. She nodded and when she opened her mouth to speak, she felt Deathbringers lips on her own and closed her eyes. Chapter 1:Firefly "MOM! DAD! Burmese and Amethyst are bothering me again!" Complained Firefly. She landed on the pavilion with a thud and stomped into the Guava Fortress. Glory was sitting on the 'throne' in the center of the room, chatting with a blue-green Rainwing while Deathbringer stood guard next to her. "We are NOT!" Complained Amethyst, getting upset. Deathbringer smiled as Amethyst jumped on him giggling like crazy while Glory let out a sigh as her dragonets were squabbling like grumpy Skywings. Burmese slipped into the room quietly following Amethyst. "What are you'll doing? Are you being bad?" Deathbringer asked Amethyst. She shook her head furiously while Firefly glared daggers at her sister. Glory cleared her throat before turning to the Rainwing beside her, "I'm sorry about this interruption Cantaloupe, can we continue later?". Cantaloupe nodded and hurried past Firefly who was arguing with Amethyst about an explosion and coconuts. Once Cantaloupe was truly gone Glory snapped at her dragonets, "How many time have I told you'll?! Do not ''interrupt me when I am SPEAKING WITH A MESSENGER!" Firefly and Amethyst took a step back looking sorry while Burmese flinched slightly, Deathbringer looked at Glory with surprise and concern, she had never yelled at their dragonets like that before. "Kids, why don't you'll go with Aunt Orchid for a bit," Deathbringer said shooing them away for a second. They listened to their parents and when they were out of earshot, Firefly whipped around and glared at her sister with pure anger. "See what you did! Now mom's mad at us and it's all YOUR fault!" Shouted Firefly sounding like her mother. Amethyst's eyes prickled with tears and all of Firefly's anger vanished; "Ame, I'm sorry I didn't mean it." But it was too late Amethyst swerved and disappeared into the rainforest, Firefly turned about to chase her little sister but Burmese grabbed her arm and shook his head. "Let her cool off," Burmese said quietly. Firefly nodded and landed on the branch that was old but brimming with fruit. Orchid was there picking fruit with Mangrove and their newly born son, Fig. Chapter 2: Beetle Beetle turned down the sandstone corridor, trying to find her mother and father. A loud laughing sound came from a door ahead and Beetle went inside, curious. "Stop it Six-Claws!" Giggled a voice Beetle had never heard. Beetle peeked her head in and saw another Sandwing sitting beside Six-Claws, she looked like any other Sandwing except for some parts on her spine that was such a dark tan it was almost brown. They were so busy laughing that when Beetle knocked, they didn't hear so she walked down the hall. Beetle sighed when she saw there was a dead end. As she turned, she saw a movement of black and thought it was her father. "Dad?" Asked Beetle. "Oh Beetle, its you," smiled the Nightwing with silver teardrop scales. Beetle gave a huff of surprise and frustration as she realized it was Moonwatcher, her Uncle Qibli's wife. "Sorry Moonwatcher. I thought you were daddy." Apologized Beetle. Category:Content (LoveTheRain) Category:Fanfictions